


A War of Love

by AnotherGreyUser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGreyUser/pseuds/AnotherGreyUser
Summary: Real life mineceaft AUTechno challenges Dream to a game of Manhunt to see who is better once and for all. With more than just money on the line, who is more determined to win?*Note*Please don't push ships on anyone. Don't harasss them or send shipping things to them. If you disagree with the ship, don't read!
Relationships: Technoblade/Dream
Comments: 210
Kudos: 1373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know what Techno said. I wrote a chapter on it (13). Please read that before assuming my intentions! Once again, please don't ship anyone in real life or harass them about it! We write fiction and we shouldn't expect that to become reality. Don't send them anything shipping them or create shipping work of any form with purely the intention of shoving it in their face. If you disagree with anything I've said, feel free to comment why I should change my opinion or take this down and I'll reply/debate as long as you remain respectful.
> 
> Thank you!

"Oh Geooorge~!"

"OH MY GOD SAPNAP HELP!" The sound of George's shrieks barely covered the bone chilling laughter coming from the masked man.

Dream knew he'd already won. With Bad and Sapnap dead, no one was left to save George. A sinister grin spread across his face hidden under the mask. He sprinted at full speed after his prey. He knew taking the extra time to break their bed was worth it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, I'M AT SPAWN!" Yelled Sapnap. 

"WHY ARE YOU AT SPAWN?!" Shrieked George, terrified. Dream slashed at him with his diamond sword, cutting a line into his back. George knew he was low on health without needing to check. Another hit and he'd have to start back at spawn.

"Geooorge~"

"He must've broken our bed!" Piped up Bad, however he was drowned out by George screaming. He'd run out of sprint. Within the second Dream was upon him. He blocked the first slash with his shield and dodged the second, feeling the blade slice through the air beside him. However the third didn't miss. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and fell to his knees. As his vision blacked out he heard his friend's maniacal laughter.

"YES! LET'S GOOO!" Cheered Dream, darting away from his friends corpse and towards the dragon. He placed the last bed and watched as the explosion finished off the beast. Lights spread across the floating island as he continued to cry out in joy, laughing at his friends' groans of despair.

"If you hadn't broken our bed we'd have won!" Pouted George, aimlessly running in circles by the world spawn point.

"But I did! That's my seventh win! Maybe I'm too good!" Teased Dream as he jumped into the portal before him.

"That's not true! I know I almost killed you back in the swamp!" Said Bad, proudly.

"Yeah, I almost got you in the village too! You were just lucky. Next time we'll beat you, for sure!" Chimed in Sapnap.

They were right that they almost got him. Dream had gone down to half a heart 3 times and came close to dying even more. He was sure if the chest in the blacksmith didnt have the iron helmet he'd have lost in the first 10 minutes.

"Maybe, but I still won!" He reminded them with a sadistic glee as he appeared by the three.

The trio of hunters sighed in unison at their enemies joy.

"I'm just glad it's over. You really scare me sometimes Dream! Everytime I relaxed you'd jump out of nowhere to kill me!" Complained George.

"I had to kill you! You might've got me if I didn't!" It was a clear lie. George could hear it in his friend's voice. He rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeaahhh sure. I could've killed you when I had no weapon and you had full iron."

"Hey man, you never know!" Any chance of him convincing George was ruined as as started chuckling halfway through his sentence.

"Dream, Sapnap was running away with all our stuff and you STILL went after me!" 

Dream wheezed out a laugh at the frustration in the older man's voice. He loved annoying George almost as much as he loved scaring him.

"Well I'm happy it's over too," interupted Bad "I'm sooo tired. There was no time to rest, we were always running after you, you muffin. I'm going back to the main server for a break."

"Yeah, I think it's about time we all did. GG guys, but next time, I'm gonna take you down, Dream!" With that George left. Sapnap, Bad and Dream quickly followed him back to the main server.

~~~

The main sever was a place where people could build houses and relax. No one could fight or grief there and it's where many players would meet up and socialise, or just take a break from fighting and participating in games. There were stores and restaurants as well as places to visit for entertainment.

As the three spawned in, they were greeted by a crowd of people asking about the results of the manhunt. It only took one look at the hunters dejected faces to realise who won. 

As Dream recieved the regular congratulations the air was charged with tension as a slow clapping echoed through the room. The players parted to make way for Technoblade who walked towards the man in the green hoodie. His cape swept around his feet as he walked with confidence.

"Well Dream, you won again! Congrats man. I bet you're feeling pretty confident right now, huh?"

"Uhhh yeah? I guess." Dream said in confusion. Techno was considered a pro and he was someone Dream had always admired. Hearing the condescension in his voice made him annoyed and worried. He couldn't remember doing anything to anger Techno. Why was he confronting him like this?

"Well I bet I could beat you easily!" Boasted Techno. The crowd watched on, interested in the rising tensions. Two of the top players fighting would be great entertainment. 

"Oh yeah? What do you bet?" Questioned the one in green, interested in the offer of a challenge.

Behind his mask he grinned in excitement. Going against one of the best, head to head. He would never tell his friends but their fights were getting repetative and slightly boring. Although they were improving and sometimes they won, winning wasn't as interesting as it was the first time. Having this opportunity was just the kick he needed. Even if he lost, it would still be a good change from his normal game of manhunt.

"I bet my crown!" Declared Techno, gesturing to the one he wore. "And my cape!" That shocked Dream. He expected the wager to be diamonds, maybe some rare items. He had nothing to match a bet worth that much. If not in money but sentimentality. Except...

"And if I win, you show me your face. Does that sound fair?" Finished Techno. Dream was stuck. If he backed down, he'd look like a coward but could he really take that risk?

He looked around him at the crowd gathered. He recognised some people, like Wilbur and Tommy. If they were here then there was bound to be other famous players and people he knew. Lots of people were bound to hear about this. There'd definately be whispers between them. Everyone would surely know what his answer was.

So he looked Techno in the eye, black lifeless dots meeting a determined steel gaze.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Techno walked away from the crowd with a bloodthirsty grin that sent shivers down the spines of those who saw it. Although Dream was growing fast in fame, Techno had years of experience and people saw the carnage left after he won a game. Whether it was hunger games or TNT run he was a pro. When people saw his face they ran. Rumours of his many victories spread fast. The most chilling stories of all was from those he had slaughtered. A shadow swooping from the sky and one quick slash before the respawn screen, killed so fast they didn't even realise they were attacked. Those who survived long enough to fight remembered laughter and recognizing his lack of interest. He was powerful enough to only use half his focus and merciless enough to have fun while staring his dying friends in the eyes.

Even if they respawned seconds later, it was still painful. For the victim and the assailant.

Dream may be a good player but everyone knew if he won, it'd be a hard fought battle. Maybe that was why people wanted to watch. A sick interest in which of their friends was more ruthless. Who would die and who would win. Would either of them really win? People were willing to wait and see.

Techno retreated to his castle and Dream to his base. The lines were drawn, gauntlet thrown. No turning back now. They could only move forward.

~~~

As he closed the large doors of his castle, Technoblade allowed the grin to slip away and a look of pure determination take it's place. He stepped through rooms until he stood before a wall plastered with notes. He knew people would assume he would win effortlessly but he wasn't stupid. Even with his skill his opponent was also strong and they were playing his game now. Even if Techno won Mineceaft Mondays, it was something he'd played before. He'd yet to experience a game of Manhunt. Something Dream had gone through many times.

He worked hard to be at his level and practised. Now he had a few days to prepare for one of the most important challenges of his life.

The cape and crown were staples of who he was. They reminded him that he was a winner. Without them the insecurities started to sweep in. Doubt was his worst enemy, it put him off and caused him to make simple mistakes. He couldn't afford to lose them.

"Why was I so stupid!" He grumbled as he paced. "What if I lose them, could I win a game again?"

Fear struck him to his core. 

It was quickly swept away by anger.

A slam echoed through the empty rooms of his home as he struck his fist against a gold block.

"No!" He snarled at his reflection in the gold of his throne. "I WILL beat him!"

Techno wanted to show he was the best. Ever since Dream's rise, people started to doubt Techno's skill. Despite the videos of him, despite recounts from the top players, people still thought Dream was better and it hurt.

Being replaced by a new player so quickly, feeling replaceable, was a terrible feeling. One that sickened him. When he beat Dream no one would doubt him again and he wouldn't be forgotten. Left behind. Even if he still had millions of fans, there were millions more that were happy to turn their backs.

He couldn't let it continue.

With that final thought he turned to the wall of research and studied past games of Manhunt, determined to find Dream's weaknesses. Determined to find a way to win.

And crush him.

~~~

Meanwhile, on the other side of the server, a man bathed in green was interrogating his friends.

"Come onnn George! It isn't even that big of an advantage! Just give me a tip!"

"No Dream! You already have 10 more games of experience, it'd be unfair to tell you." 

"Ughhh I hate you."

Dream slumped into his chair, giving up on his plan. He'd already asked Sapnap for tips on how he hunted Dream down and he refused to tell him too. Figuring out any tactics Techno may use wasn't going to work. He sighed, annoyed. 

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"What do you mean?" Replied Dream, confused. The brunette just raised an eyebrow, as if Dream was stupid.

"Taking off your mask. I mean, why do you even wear it, doesn't it make fighting harder?"

He wasn't wrong. The mask blocked his peripheral vision and made it harder to see people sneaking up on him. Plus it got really hot, particularly in deserts.

Yet he couldn't take it off. It felt like a second skin, protecting him from prying eyes and preventing the feeling of bugs crawling under his skin whenever anyone looked at him for too long. At first he was fine. He could take it off whenever he wanted, but it was like an addiction. The rush and feeling of being unstoppable. Disconecting himself from the man behind the mask. He wasn't Dream, that one kid no one remembered. He was Dream the pro. Taking it off made him a no one. Just another face in a crowd. He felt worthless without it. But how could he tell someone something so personal. It was so hard to put it into words and it was easier to avoid the question, building walls with humour. So that's what he did.

"Awww George, do you want to see my beautiful face? Oh my God do you have a crush on me?"

Just as he expected George's face flushed red with embarrassment and frustration.

"Of course I don't. Why are you so annoying!"

He quickly ran away, probably to Bad or Sapnap, leaving Dream alone. He huffed out a sigh as he went to work, going over Techno's Hunger Games wins, hoping to find a consistency. Some sort of styles he could predict or follow.

He needed to beat Techno. Not just to keep his face a secret, but to prove himself.

Techno was famous for his skill and power. Everytime someone killed him or beat him they'd celebrate, even if it was a coincidence or unfair fight, because beating Techno was something to be proud of. He was what many strived to be and an idol for the younger players. If Dream beat him, if he just killed him once in the hunt, he'd be happy. He didn't care about the spectators being impressed, he wanted to impress Techno. 

Dream was one of the many inspired by him and if he lost, if he died instantly and embarrassed himself, it'd be more painful than the death it's self.

He had a long night ahead of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a plan but gave up and decided to wing it half way through the first chapter. I know this won't get lots of views or whatever this is like 25% spite, 25% boredom, 50% self interest.


	3. Chapter 3

As Technoblade strolled through the cobble streets he felt a tension in the air. The feeling of people watching him grew stronger as whispers rose in the crowds around. He overheard few words and phrases, piecing together what he missed in his head.

"Hey isn't that Techno?"

"Yeah, did you hear what he said to Dream?"

No, what?"

"Apparantly he said Dream was a terrible player."

"Really!? Geez how arrogant is he! I hope Dream beats him. That'll put him in his pl-"

"Dude shut up! I swear he looked at us!"

The caped man just kept walking, glaring at the two as he passed by. He expected rumours to spread but it still annoyed him.

Usually he didn't care about whispers in the streets but he was infuriated by the lies that he thought Dream was bad at what he did. Techno respected all the other pros even if they ranked below him. He knew better than to underestimate an opponent. He saw something about knowing his enemy in a quote once from Sun Tzu but couldn't remember the words. Either way he was right, if he believed he was better than Dream, then he'd be setting himself up for failure.

He had to find Dream's strengths and avoid them. If he ignored them all together he wouldn't see it coming.

This ignorance was why they were talking about winning and not doing it.

He shook his head. He couldn't let himself get distracted. He needed to focus on his task. He was going to practice parkour. He'd spent hours going over old Manhunts and one thing he saw in common was Dream's ability to get away. Running through jungles, across lily pads, even over lava pits. If Techno slipped up he could lose a chance to kill his enemy. He couldn't let that happen.

~~~

Techno appeared in a parkour server. It wasn't often that he came to these servers, often prefering minigames and PVP. He didn't see the need as he was quite skilled at parkour already and rarely participated in competitions focused on parkour it's self. However now he couldn't afford to be "quite skilled", he had to match Dream's level. The first few minutes of the game were imperative. If he got to a blacksmith first and got a weapon he could end it instantly. However if he lost Dream it'd allow his opponent to get supplies. To prepare for Techno's attacks. 

This training was necessary for his victory.

He stood before the first jump and took a few steps back. He ran forward as fast as he could and jumped.

He soared through the course, falling only twice and finishing in what felt like seconds. However as he checked the leaderboard his vision turned red.

1) Dream: 4:37.25

6) Technoblade: 10:24.65

He spent hours running the course. Even as he improved and rose up the leaderboard, he couldn't reach the record. He couldn't reach Dream.

However he was nothing if not determined. The potato war was a clear example of that. If he had to train all night he would. Armed with half a stack of bread he was ready to run the obstacles until he got it right.

~~~

He lay on the ground, tired, hungry and out of breath. He had ran out of food two attempts previously but hadn't stopped. That choice filled Technoblade with regret as his vision started to dim, hunger pangs hitting him hard.

...

Before his vision escaped him entirely he saw movement. Something filled his sight and the smell of steak made his mouth water.

Desperate, he snatched the meat from before him and practically inhaled it. As his hunger bar refilled and the pains went away he could think clearly once more.

"Thanks man, I really neede-"

He cut himself off as he looked up to the person who handed him the food. He stared into the eyes of a mask he recognised without a moments hesitation. The other man was crouched low to meet Techno's height as he lay propped up on his elbows. The mask cocked slightly left to indicate the turning of his head.

The caped pro's thoughts ran a mile a minute as he took in the situation. However despite his thinking, he acted on impulse, pushing the other backwards and jumping to his feet.

He towered over the younger and, infuriatingly, felt his face grow warm with a blush, embarassed that his enemy saw him in such a vulnerable position.

"Don't pity me! I'll still beat you, even if you're good at parkour, you can't run forever! I'll hunt you down and kill you, just wait and see!"

He looked down on the other who simply sat there, staring at him. He felt his annoyance (and embarrassment) grow as the silence grew uncomfortable. God, he hated that dumb mask! He couldn't tell what Dream was thinking.

He huffed, deciding it'd be best to walk away now, rather than risk making things more awkward. He turned on his heel and walked away.

As he prepared to leave the server he risked a glance back at the other.

Dream sat in the same position he fell to as Techno pushed him, leaning back on his hands to support his upper body. Dream stared where he had stood moments before silently.

Despite his confusion, Techno shook it off and left, not wanting Dream to catch him staring. The familiar feeling of warping between servers embraced him as once again, his vision was filled with darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, didnt expect that. Glad you like it cause as I wrote this someone raided my village on CoC and my mortor failed me >:O( I really hope not being there to save my 5000 gold was worth it.
> 
> Oh yeah also I read this back once and realised it feels like filler. Like, those episodes where shit happens but if you skipped them youd still get the story. If its like that tell me, idk what im doing.
> 
> Mom im scared please pick me up


	4. Chapter 4

After spending so long going over previous games, Dream lost track of time. The notes blutred together and be spent five minutes read the same sentence again and again. Eventually he had to admit defeat and take a break. He stretched and cringed at the sound of popping coming from his spine.

"Damn, I don't know how Techno could spend so long farming potatoes. How long have I even been here?"

Upon seeing he had been sat there for an hour he felt frustration seep in. He knew this would be boring but it felt like days had past! Dream enjoyed action, intense moments that made his heart race and adrenalin pump through him. Hearing wind soar past him as lept down cliffs, feeling the heat of lava as he made another dangerous leap. What was fun about this? If he stayed here any longer his brain would turn to mush.

He placed the books full of scribbles in his inventory, alongside his food.

Hands on training was more affective anyway.

He would invite his friends to train with him in PVP but he knew the others were busy. The idea of asking another pro, someone he barely knew, if at all, was terrifying. People he practically worshipped felt so untouchable. Out of his league. What if they didn't know who he was? He'd be so embarassed...

He'd train with George whenever he got back. Until then, Dream decided he'd go to his usual parkour course. Familiar ground that he knew like the back of his hand. It was a simple distraction he'd enjoy and if anyone saw him, he could say he was training.

Happy that he had an excuse to stop pouring over pages of notes and tips, he stepped into the portal that would take him to the server.

~~~

The server was anything but unpopular. Many people frequented it including a large amout of pros. It wasn't unusual to see people homing there skills on the course. However, Dream didn't expect to see one individual there.

Techno was sprinting through faster than Dream had ever seen him run. He leaped with a grace that few associated with Technoblade's parkour. His fighting, most definately but this. The man was already looking tired and strained yet he continued to push himself further.

Dream was mesmerized. Despite his original intentions to "train", he sat in one of the spectators seats. Time flew by and he still couldn't pry his eyes from his enemy. Even if Dream wanted nothing more than to prove himself against the other, he had no option than to respect Techno. His stubborn attitude, although sometimes a curse, was something Dream envied.

As he watched the repetative motions, sprint, fall, respawn, sprint; Restart, repeat, he pulled out the notes he had previously tucked away. Techno's determination had inspired him to try just as hard. It would feel unfair if only one of them put in all their strength. He started to go through the book and soon became lost in his work. The tranquillity occasionally broken by grunts and wails of frustration from below.

Dream was pulled from the trance like state he was in by a thud that sickened him. When he didn't hear the sound of feet hitting the floor as Techno ran, he knew something was wrong.

He quickly vaulted over the railings of the seating area and landed beside the limp body. Noticing a distinct lack if blood, he realised the most likely cause. He pulled out some of the steak he had packed away earlier, crouching down to hold it before the other and was flooded by relief as the starving man grabbed it from him and devoured it within seconds.

"Thanks man, I really neede-"

Confused at the sudden silence, Dream tilted his head slightly. It was unintentional, a habit he had picked up while trying to figure out a way to convey emotions better, while wearing a permenant smile.

Suddenly he was sprawled on the ground, Technoblade towering over him a menacing sight.

He knew that he was being yelled at but he was distracted, incapable of processing what was being said.

He propped himself up on his elbows and continued to stare at the blush painted across Techno's face. Why did that make his heart beat faster, the same way it did after a close call, when Sapnap got him down to half a heart?

Why did his mouth suddenly dry up despite the fact he had drank water not long ago?

He was so confused by this new sensation that by the time he tuned in to the real world, he only saw the end of a crimson cape trail through a portal.

He heaved a sigh of relief.

Dream was glad he had his mask to hide how pink his face was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first chapter at like 3AM cause i could as a spontaneous decision. It has now taken over my sleep schedule. 
> 
> I know what youre thinking. Grey these notes are pointless and dumb, no one cares or reads them. Well, that is very hurtful and true.


	5. Chapter 5

This was it. The moment they'd both been anxiously awaiting. Or at least Techno hoped Dream was just as anxious as he was.

He stood before what could be hundreds of players, carefully avoiding meeting his friends' eyes. He knew they weren't happy with his decision. He hadn't told any of them his plan and had hid from them the past few days.

When Pete knocked on his door, he closed the curtains and went back to his analysis.

When Tommy tried to lure him to another location, with promises that it definitely wasn't a trap this time, he ensured the door was locked and ignored him.

They never stopped coming to his house but they didn't try and convince him to stop. They knew it'd be pointless when Techno had spent months farming potatoes. Months maintaining a record breaking streak in bedwars. They knew he wouldn't stop until he definitely had won or he lost. That's just the type of person he is.

Then there was movement.

The pink haired man stared into the crowd, watching as it split, parting like the red sea to allow passage for his enemy. He quickly caught sight of the familiar white and lime. The mask once again failing to betray any emotions.

For the time spent practicing, he had fantasised about killing this man. Being the one to take him down in front of all the spectators, reclaim his title as a PVP god and see what was under there. As despite the thrill he knew he'd get from the hunt, he was equally as invested in removing the porcain face he hid behind.

He would never admit it but those nights spent lying awake, when he'd tried so hard to stay awake and finish a plan that even after finishing it he couldn't fall asleep. They were spent imagining what his foe hid. What colour were his eyes? Did he have scars? Why would he shy away from questions about his appearance?

Why did he prefer that damn mask?

He could hear his teeth grinding in frustration. That smile seemed to mock him. The way Dream moved with confidence while Techno was aching with the urge to get this over with and the fear of failure. Dream had no reason to be that confident, not when Technoblade was his opponent.

He would prove it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Dream finally made his way through and they were stood face to face, a ring of people surrounding them.

"Hello Dream."

"Technoblade."

A silence fell over the gathering as everyone felt the tension. An unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. No one knew what would happen but they were glad they weren't going to be involved.

This was something new. Something even those who had fought either of the two were lucky to have never experienced. The bloodlust rolling from the two in waves was more powerful than ever before.

Even just looking upon it affected a few.

George felt pain spread across his back and flinched at the memory of diamond tearing through his flesh.

Tommy remembered all too clearly the heat of fire and lava just when he thought he'd won the battle.

Vik was reminded of the feeling of his stomach flipping as he fell from great heights, desperate to reach the water as the ground came flying towards him.

A collective shiver ran through the crowd.

Hands discretely exchanged diamonds and bets were placed. Although they could never have known how this would end, they were still willing to gamble. If anyone had cared to count the votes, they'd realise it was almost an even split.

Perfectly reflecting the uncertainty from even the two's friends. They didn't want to doubt them but...

George clenched his fists to stop his hands from trembling.

Phil set his jaw and silently wished his friend luck.

Wilbur turned away. He knew he wouldn't spectate the fight. He couldn't bear to watch people he cared about fight as, no matter who won, he'd still need to console a friend following a loss.

~~~

Dream felt his heart beating at a speed that felt unnatural. His lip trembled in a way it never had before. Even before the first 3v1 manhunt he wasn't this scared. One hand crept up to feel the edge of his mask, to remind himself it was still there.

The ability to hide his fear was something he was hyper aware of. Now that he may lose that, even if only for a minute, the mask felt like more and more of a luxury.

However beneath all that, he felt a familiar sensation warm in his chest. Tendrils of excitement, almost amusement, crept under his ribs. It was no secret that Dream often attacked the others without being provoked. While it did help set back the hunters' progress whenever he stole or burnt supplies, that wasn't the only reason he did so. He also enjoyed the fear he could instill.

George's screams of terror delighted him, it made him feel powerful. He could do thousands of these games and never get bored. The thrill of being hunted, the glee when a plan came together or he made a quick decision that worked out. The power as he destroyed any opponents and finally killed the dragon. Everything was perfect.

That's why he knew he could win.

Even if Techno had the skill, Dream had the experience, motivation AND fun. If Techno didn't enjoy the hunt, he'd get bored and boredom leads to negligence. Even if you stay alert or driven, you still don't want to play, you want to win. You won't put your all in.

However despite this Dream wanted Techno to enjoy it, even if that would make it harder for himself.

It'd be boring if it was easy.

~~~

Techno was the first to look away, incapable of staring into the bottomless black eyes of the mask any longer. They seemed to look through him. They made shivers run down his spine. He firmly reminded himself that he was being stupid. It was just two circles!

Techno turned to face the portal that would take them to a new world. When they stepped through it started. After this there was no turning back. Although he knew they were already far past the point of no return. They passed that the day Techno decided to challenge Dream publicly. Green entered his peripheral vision and passed him as the younger steeped up to the portal.

Techno stepped beside him, not touching yet close enough to feel the warmth of Dream's arm mere centimetres from his. He stepped away quickly, distancing himself from the man in lime.

Focus.

He took the initiative and put one leg through the portal. He hesitated before turning to throw what he knew was a viscious smile over his shoulder and sank into the other world.

Spawning for the first time in a new world always left him nauseous but once he recovered he spun around to face where Dream would spawn. He knew the trucks he used to escape at the beginning and it wouldn't work this time.

Seconds later Dream followed him through and he assumed people would come through to spectate although he would never know. However that wasn't what was important right now. What was important was him and Dream.

This was it.

Face to face.

Techno stood opposing the other, tensed, ready for chase, yet he waited for Dream to make the first move. He couldn't attack until Dream did something. It was one large game of chess.

And the game had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chicken had chicks and theyre cute but i refuse to love them cause if any are cockerels we gotta get rid of them. Im waiting till i know which were keeping. Also Im gonna make Techno human with pig ears. Fight me.
> 
> Bruh no joke i didnt update cause i had a huge moth in my room that terrified me and when i went to type at night it went for my phone light and i cried. I hid under my blanket but it was too hot so i gave up. However i got rid of it so im safe now


	6. Chapter 6

Dream felt the invisible eyes of the peering into his soul. Yet that was nothing compared to the gaze of the man standing opposite him. Those beady eyes were lazers burning holes into his mask. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. 

There was a deafening silence in the clearing. Dream knew the other was waiting. Predator watching it's prey. Yet he couldn't move. He needed to see it. Any small sign that the other relaxed, lost focus, anything. That half a second distraction could be the difference between life and death.

Technoblade shifted his weight.

Dream spun in place.

Wind whipped past him as he sprinted through the field, dodging pits and scaling hills. He could hear grass crunching behind him, the sound too close for comfort.

He was desperate, eyes darting, scanning the terrain in hopes of anything to aid him in his escape.

A lava pool, a village, hell even a dolphin would work, yet none were in sight. The spawn point set him at a clear disadvantage, one he was certain the hunter had noted. A plain field as far as the eye could see.

His only hope was the forest he could barely see, yet it was far out of reach.

Dream did the only thing he could think of. Quickly planting his feet, he turned towards Technoblade. The pink haired man's eyes widened with surprise for a mere millisecond before hardening with certainty. He drew up his fists, ready for a fight.

He saw the first punch coming and twisted away from it, yet he wasn't fast enough. Dream's fast jab caught him in the jaw and left it aching, throbbing with a pain that signified the beggining if a bruise. The force of the punch knocked him back, stepping away to adjust his weight in an attempt to stay standing.

His foot met thin air and Techno tipped backwards, arms pin wheeling in a futile attempt for balance.

The loud splash was a lot quieter to Dream who had returned to running the moment he threw the first punch. He was already making his way towards the oak trees, avoiding holes that would lead to a similar fate as his enemy.

A smile slipped onto his face, although this time it wasn't one of bloodthirst, instead just humour. He only wished he'd been able to stick around and see the look on the face of his foe.

His foe who was lying in a shallow pool of stagnant water, soaking through his clothes. He adjusted the crown which had fallen over his eyes and looked down at himself. There was a beat as he processed the situation.

In the next moment he was on his feet and clambering up the steep slope hoping to keep Dream's lead as minor as possible, and avoid thinking about how many people had seen that. If he pretended it didn't happen, maybe his face would stop turning pink.

Poking his head over the top, he knew it was a lost cause. Lime green slipped between the trees and out of sight, no doubt to gather materials. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

He wrung out his cape while escaping the pit, a large amount of water spilling onto the floor. It was the best he could do right now.

His boots squelched as he followed in his rivals footsteps, heading to the trees to make his equipment.

Those spectating him, who weren't too busy laughing at his misfortune, could barely hear as he muttered quietly under his breath.

"He'll pay for this, I'll cut him down the moment I see him."

~~~

Meanwhile, the man in green was collecting wood from the forest floor and snapping branches off trees, humming as he did so. He placed them on the small table he'd set up by propping a large piece of bark on top of two short but firm sticks. He was experienced in creating tools in more tense situations than this and moments later he was brandishing a pickaxe and a sword.

He spotted some exposed stone and made his way towards it, only stopping to kill two cows. He carved a few chunks of meat from them but didn't think it was necessary to skin them for leather. He put the food in his bag and made his way to mine stone.

~~~

By the time he had crafted a full set of stone tools and gathered enough meat to avoid any food concerns, Techno had found a village.

Choosing to prepare and look around rather than try to take on Dream who most likely had a weapon was a good choice.

The villagers turned a blind eye to the thief and allowed him to search their chests when the man defeated their iron golem with only a stone sword and a pile of dirt. He then forged a new sword with the remains of the being made to protect them and held it casually while entering their homes.

The bread and iron wasn't worth their lives.

So, unbeknownst to Dream, Technoblade left the village with an iron sword, iron pants and an iron chestplate.

Those looking down, watching the scene unfold felt pity for the younger. Techno made a menacing sight as he walked calmly through green fields, sword already red, dripping with the blood of chickens, sheep and cows. 

Their life force was sprayed in a fine mist across their killer, painting him crimson. The place he was previously struck by Dream had bloomed purple, only adding to the terrifying state of the man.

His face split with a smile that was too wide, showing too many tooth to be pleasant, yet still expressing utter glee.

Their was no way he could escape now.

Dream was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking, i love wilbur soot so much, hes so soft. i wanna wright a fic about him
> 
> Thats the moment i realised im addicted. Its like tattoos, you get 1 and next thing you know you have a sleeve. (Not that i have any).
> 
> So yah, thats a thing, also i was eating soup and my fuCKING BOWL BROKE. LIKE IN MY HANDS I DIDNT EVEN DROP IT WTF. im typing in caps so i look angery but im not.
> 
> Im just sad :O(


	7. Chapter 7

Stealth was never Technoblade's forte. He relied on strength, skill and sometimes luck to ensure he won a fight. Everyone was aware of this fact, what else could be expected of the man who called himself "Technoplane"? This made it greatly amusing to watch as he 'crept' through the woods. Every few steps he would wince at the sound of twigs snapping underfoot and chickens squawking in fear of him.

The compass lead him through the trees with an efficiency he was grateful for. Without it, he wouldn't stand a chance, everything looked the same. If he wasn't walking in a straight line, he would have sworn he saw that exact tree four times now.

Distracted, staring at the small device, he almost tripped over a crafting table in the middle of the path. Now he was certain, he was on the right track. If Dream had stopped to craft then he couldn't be too far ahead. 

The forest began to thin as he kept walking. He was glad to see open sunlight once again, opposed to the few thin beams that passed through leaves. Yet he didn't walk out to open fields and blue sky, instead Techno came face to face with a mountain. At the foot of it, just before him, was a tunnel. It was beside a lake that seemed to be the collection point for rain that ran off the mountain. The golden sand made it look more beautiful than it already did. The tunnel was lit with hastily made torches. The gaps between the light sources made it clear Dream had few materials. The pungent scent of burning coal emitted from the closed space and made his eyes water slightly. The black fumes ruined the perfection of the small oasis. He marched through it and down the stairs.

The sand roof discouraged Techno from breaking any blocks. It was a relief when it turned to stone and he felt nore secure. The orange light cast chadows across the walls, defining every spot where rock stuck out and hiding where it sunk in.

He took a moment to analyse the system he was in and saw the many paths leading off the one he was following further down. They were barely visible due to the poor lighting and the dark fumes coming from torches. The darkness enveloped the twists and turns and could easily hide a person.

The flickering made the shadows dance before Techno's eyes and when he caught a glimpse of movement, he had a moment of doubt. A second where he brushed it off as the light. Yet it was short lived. Techno couldn't risk providing an opportunity for Dream to strike. He had to make sure it wasn't the masked man. He stalked forwards and noticed something glinting on the ground. He looked down and bent forwards before he felt a pebble hit his armour, the sound echoing in the empty tunnel. It hit his shoulder blades. Which were facing-

The ceiling.

His head shot up and he was making eye contact with Dream once again. The other had an iron helmet and chestplate yet they held no sword. It was sheathed out of sight so the man could hold a pickaxe. The stillness broke as the one in green vanished, blocking up the hole before the sound of footsteps rang out, getting quieter as they ran to the surface. Techno ran up the steps as fast as he could but he stopped dead in his tracks as a figure appeared at the end of the path. Dream broke the ground and the sound of falling sand alerted Techno to his plan. Yet it was too late. The fine sand crashed down into the tunnel and the opponent fled. He knew he couldn't beat Technoblade in a fight like this. He had to rely on traps and set backs.

And it was an efficient set back.

Techno had no shovel and the amount of sand felt unnatural. All this from one small lake? By the time the caped warrior emerged the other was, once again, gone. Like a whisper in the wind, taunting him with their secret. Close enough to hear but too far away to understand. He'd learn that secret no matter what. 

This was a game of cat and mouse, it appeared that traps and tricks held more significance than he initially anticipated. Techno saw the previous games and knew Dream was tricky but he thought if he got to him early on it'd end in minutes. He couldn't hold back now. He'd show no mercy. He pulled out the compass and ran.

~~~

Dream escaped from the tunnels and turned back towards the forest. He climbed the first largd oak tree and sprung to the next.

Dream lept across the tree tops, scanning the nearby area for any lava pits or promising caves. The sooner he got to the nether the better. Maybe he could knock Techno into the lava lakes. He knew he wouldn't win in a fair fight so he needed the upper hand.

Suddenly the trees vanished from beneath him. He began to fall, spiraling through the air. He looked down and saw the bottom of a ravine coming towards him at high speed. He angled himself towards a waterfall and hit the pool at the bottom of it hard. 

The sickening crack echoed through the empty space.

Those observing him gasped in shock and his friends in horror. His body didn't vanish and there was no indication to his death but that provided no comfort. That impact had to have hurt. Yet Dream had no time to rest. He pried his eyes open.

He dragged himself from the water and took note of his injuries. He ached all over and knew it'd bruise badly but he was most worried about his left leg. It didn't feel broken but he knew something was wrong. As he put weight on it, a pain seeped up his leg and made his entire left side throb. He ate some meat to recover some strength and push away the gnawing hunger before limping through the ravine, towards the cave branching from it.

Before the mouth of the cave he froze. A cool breeze swept through the space and carresed his face. A shaky hand felt his mask and traced the outline of a crack. Nothing was revealed but he had to remember it was there. He couldn't let it break. His hand dropped from the mask and fell to his side. He squared hs shoulders.

He grabbed a bucket of water before venturing into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft stuff is so hard to translate. Like they could hold a shit ton of doors in game no problem but if i tried to hold 1 irl id be crushed. Gonna be hard to mlg water bucket if thats physically impossible. I gotta stomp on Dream 1000 IQ moment playlists. sorry. So yeah, sticking to whats actually possible, if you didnt pick up on that already. Kinda. Idk i make my own rules. Zombies? Fine. Eating heals wounds? Nah.
> 
> I see a ton of notes saying authors cross post on different fanfic things and idk if thats a thing i should do. 
> 
> Oh yeah, I wrote a Wilbur thing cause i could. Idk if anyones interested but may as well mention it.


	8. Chapter 8

The darkness that threatened to consume him was warded off by the torch he carried through the labryinth of stone. The monotony of grey was occasionally challenged by the sight of iron ore. He mined all he could and set up three furnaces at an intersection in the paths. He threw the coal he found in the bottom and waited for the metal to heat.

The enclosed space exploded in light as a small spark made by two rocks devoured the fuel and roared to life. The air grew warmer and the quietness broke from the sound of crackling.

Taking advantage of the light, Dream checked his leg for any visible damage. He swore quietly at the myriad of colours, shades of blue and purple painting his pale skin. It felt warm and swollen, every beat of his heart sent blood rushing through and made ot throb. The beats of pain ran all the way down to his foot. He tore a strip of fabric from his hoodie and dipped it in the cool water he brought. The change in temperature made him flinch at first but the soothing cold felt amazing. He tied the cloth at the back and pulled his trousers over the injury. It'd have to do for now, and he couldn't let Techno know he had a disadvantage. He knew there was no mercy.

Dream turned to the metal and began forging armour. Sweat began to bead under his mask, the heat making it almost unbearable. His hoodie was a lapse in judgement, yet he powered through. He dunked the hot armour in his water and set to work on a sword.

Dream froze in place. He could've sworn he heard something. He stopped to listen. The sound of dripping water and hungry fire were all he could make out. Despite this, something felt wrong. He threw his water on the fire and grabbed the iron he had yet to melt. He turned to run but fell into the wall as his leg gave out beneath him. He dragged himself around the corner and into a section of his cave that wasn't lit up. His stomach dropped as he was met with a wall. There was nowhere to go.

He sat still, silent as a mouse, and strained to pick up on any sounds.

A minute passed and he was considering leaving, ready to move on and chalk this up to paranoia and his imagination when the sound of faloung rock rang in the area. He heard a whispered curse and held his breath.

He had no sword and an injured leg. He couldn't fight and he couldn't run. This was it. He was a sitting duck.

~~~

Techno was screaming at himself internally. How did he not see the pile os stones right in the middle of his path?! He couldn't be any less subtle if he tried.

Figuring that if anyone was in here they'd definately have heard him coming, he advanced, blade ready, and leapt around the corner.

It was empty. All that he found was a furnace. He crouched down to examine it and noticed the heat still radiating and the thin whisps of smoke curling from the dead fire. Some coals weren't completely put out, glowing amber.

He stood up straight and looked around. He couldn't see anyone but the back of the cave and lack of tunnels told him that Dream had to be here. He stepped backwards until he blocked the only entrance and exit before taking a fighting stance.

"I know you're in here Dream. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

He was met with silence.

His sinister chuckle bounced off the walls as he felt a grin slip onto his face. Part of him was pleased that Dream was still trying to hide. He didn't want this to be easy. The fighting would only make it more satisfying when he inevitably crushes the younger.

"Dreeaaam~"

The sharp scraping of his sword on the floor was ear piercing as he dragged it behind him. The move was taunting and Dream tightened his fists ad trembled in anger. The sound grew slightly louder as Techno neared his hiding place.

The pink haired man paused his stride as he noticed a flash of green.

Dream stiffened when the sound ceased. He had no way of knowing how close the other was. Was he on the other side of the room or inches away?

His question was answered when red flooded his sight, the velvet cape appearing suddenly along with the metalic shine of a sword.

Dream ducked to his right and rolled away from his enemy just narrowly escaping bloodshed. He saw the weapon hit the wall where he sat seconds before.

His eyes darted to the exit but Techno stood between him and freedom. Before he could even begin to catalogue any opportunity for escape Techno was upon him. He blocked the iron sword with his inferior stone one. Techno tried to press forward, pushing his blade against Dream's, their faces inches apart. Dream saw his eyes burn with determination and excitement. The one in green was forced to take a step backwards and closer to a solid wall.

He couldn't get backed into a corner.

He struck out, the speed and fluidity of his attack surprising Techno yet he still deflected the blow. The movement left him slighty off balance and Dream took advantage, kicking his square in the stomach. 

Techno hit the ground hard, winded by the action. Dream had the height advantage and Technoblade was slightly dazed. He swung his sword down in a sharp arc, aiming for a seam in the armour covering his chest.

Techno followed in Dream's steps and threw out a kick, hoping to alter the aim of the sword. However his kick did more damage than he expected. His blow landed right above Dream's injured leg and, despite the armour, the agony crippled him. His collapsed slightly, going down to one knee and Techno was quick to take action.

He was on his feet in seconds, kicking the weapon from Dream's slack grip, hearing it hit the wall. He knew it was out of Dream's reach. His bag was ditched at the beggining of the fight for increased mobility so he had nowhere to hide a weapon. Especially if he couldn't even make an iron sword.

Yet there was something else Dream could reach. 

He grabbed a handful of coal, from his fire, the heat burning his palm but he powred through it, throwing them at Techno's unguarded face.

The reaction was instantaneous, although he didn't pause to watch. This was his chance to run so he rolled away and lept to his feet. Yet he could still hear it. A scream of pain that was quickly muffled. The sound of agonised yelling. Various curses that he knew would make Bad yell. He wasn't sure how much damage he did or how long he had to leave so he rushed to get away.

As he entered the wide ravine once again, he could still here the shouts of pain, but as found a wall that looked scalable, something else rang out. A statement filled with such anger and geninuity, he shivered and ran cold.

"I'LL GET YOU DREAM! NO MATTER HOW LONG YOU RUN, OR WHERE YOU HIDE, I'LL KILL YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, relationship problems suck. 
> 
> Sorry for lack of updates, life got wild for a solid 3 days but im back and ready to post dumb shit i write at 3AM. 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I realised most people put in notes stuff like: thanks for the love and support!
> 
> Me not saying that isnt me not being appreciative, im just an idiot and forget.
> 
> So this is me saying thank you for the support!
> 
> I thought since practically no one wrote any of this ship id get like 30 views or something but damn was i wrong
> 
> Everytime i get a comment i get way too excited. Everyones so nice its really boosted my confidence
> 
> So yeah, thank you!
> 
> Bleh, that felt so cringe idk why
> 
> Anyway next note will be back to the regular random shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Dream sat in a tree branch, chest heaving from exertion and leg aching. He knew he needed to move on but as he looked up at the moon, the exhaustion hit him. They'd been here for two days at least and the running and fighting was wearing him out. His eyelids started to grow heavy and he narrowly managed to prop himself securely against the trunk before the darkness seeped into his vision and sleep embraced him.

~A long time ago~

Dream panted harshly as he took a break from attempting to navigate his way to a nether fortress. He rested beside a cliff edge, chased away from the inland by mobs.

The swarms of pigmen he accidently angered and the ghasts around every corner were making the attempts to find a fortress harder. He just needed to get some blaze rods. Just when he began to catch his breathe and pulled out a loaf of bread, something hit him in the back. As he fell forwards, towards the lava lake he heard the sound of a pigman 

The heat of the lava grew near and he internally groaned. This was hoing to hurt.

~~~

Dream went back to a main lobby, tired of trying to beat the game and bored beyond all belief. He checked his views on a recent video and winced. He was never famous but he was proud of the subscribers and view counts he had. It was painful to watch the numbers go down.

He'd been considering quitting for a while now. No one seemed interested in his work and seeing people unsubscribe hurt too much to justify continuing.

Dream was knocked out of his thoughts by someone running past, catching his shoulder and making him stumble. Confused, he followed the man running. He had nothing better to do and he noticed a few other people sprinting in the same direction.

Not too far away, he came across a crowd. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of people were trying to see something. His height gave him an advantage as he saw a glint of gold move through the people, yet they moved with him.

Dream quickly realised they weren't looking at something, they were looking at someone.

The gold walked towards a portal for a private event and entered the code to go in. They disappeared into the other world and the crowd soom followed through the spectators portal. Dream followed, intrigued by why anyone was this interested.

He got his first clear view of the one with gold and wasn't disappointed.

He learned their name was Technoblade and became entranced by him. His humour and skill were mesmerising. Dream knew immediately that this was what he wanted most. He wanted to be like Technoblade. Skilled and lovable. That's all he ever wanted when he started his path to success. The failure he had experienced was disheartening but he was reinvigorated by this man. He watched videos of his achievements and the way that he powered on even when he failed.

When he lost he didn't give up he just laughed, accepted it and tried harder. Used his loss as a reason to get better. Dream knew he had to learn from this.

One day, Dream would be just as good as Techno, he promised himself as much. One day, he would stand on equal grounds with this pro, even if it took years.

Maybe, he could surpass him.

Dream laughed at the thought. It was a nice dream but he was getting ahead of himself.

For now, he'd settle for trying to stabalise his channel.

~Present~

Meanwhile, Techno was hunting Dream down. He caught sight of lime in a tree but something seemed off. The green didn't move.

Technoblade heaved his upper body onto the branch and swung his legs up. The sight he came across made him pause. Dream had to be asleep.

The younger man looked smaller than usual, curled up inside his hoodie, breathing even. He had no bed or blanket and the cool forest air sent shivers across his body. The mask he wore was cracked and the strap seemed loose, causing it to droop on one side. A small sliver of skin, pale from lack of sunlight, was exposed. The urge was suffocating.

It'd be so easy to pull the mask off while Dream was unconscious. The small amount of him revealed only made it harder to resist. It was teasing him. However he refused to give in to his selfish desires. It'd be unforgivable and immoral. He'd made a deal. That's why he followed the tracker here. To kill Dream and reap his rewards. 

All he had to do was swing his sword. He lifted the blade but paused. This felt wrong. His stomach churned at the thought of slaughtering the man who was supposed to be his rival. This was stupid. He was Technoblade! He was known for his ruthlessness and he had never hesitated like this before. 

He changed tactics, pushing the tip of his weapon against Dream's chest. He thought about the sensation of hot coals against his face. The burns weren't bad as they only hit his skin briefly and he was close to cool water, but that wasn't important. The point was, Dream tried to burn him. He applied pressure and a small red mark started to appear, absorbing into the hoodie and staining it yet he couldn't push it through.

When he was in the heat of battle, it was easy to go all out. To slash without holding back but now it was different. The forest was peaceful and the moon cast a silver light through the leaves, illuminating the sleeping man. He stood up on the branch and sighed, sheathing his blade.

He turned away and quietly stated,

"I won't kill him because it won't be a fair fight. When I destroy him, we'll both try our best. If I killed him now, it wouldn't be a victory, it'd just prove I can kill a sleeping, defenceless man."

With those words, he leapt from the tree and rolled to avoid breaking an ankle. He straightened up and took off through the night.

Those who spectated the interaction weren't convinced by Techno's speech. Philza chuckled at his ignorance of his own feelings.

He'd seen him kill people with no armour or weapons in Minecraft Mondays without mercy. Philza just wanted to know if he was in denial or genuinly that obtuse.

~~~

When Dream woke up a few hourse later, he wondered if that small cut in his hoodie had always been there. He shrugged it off and assumed he was just cut during the previous fight but didn't notice due to the adrenaline. What other explanation could there be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughghghghgggghg I wanna write fluff but this isnt the time so take my flashback piece. Its a cliche i know but i couldnt not. Bruh. Im regretting my lack of planning like what am i doing. I have 0 clue how this will end or when i-
> 
> OH MY GOD AS I WROTE THIS I HAD AN EPIPHANY! IVE GOT A PLAN! Well, yes but actually no. I have an idea for the end. GOOD ENOUGH!
> 
> XGOFHOYOFFOY
> 
> ANOTHER EPIPHANY! okay so i just came up with the Techno spares dream thing on the spot and im proud of my ability to bs my way through a lack of planning


	10. Chapter 10

Dream looked over the land before him from his perch in a tree. Everywhere he looked was just green, no signs of the promising glow of lava. He dropped from the branch into a low crouch to avoid injury. He started walking around the tree line, watching for any lava pools.

Dream hadn't seen Technoblade since their fight yesterday and it was starting to concern him. What was the other doing? Was he watching him, waiting for the perfect chance to strike, or preparing better armour? The last fight was too close for comfort, if Techno got diamonds it would certainly tip the scale in his favour.

Dream didn't have time to try and find diamonds, he had already slept which, while necessary, was a major set back. He reasoned that Techno had most likely done the same yet even so, stopping now would only give him more time to catch Dream.

The masked man had already chosen to forge an iron sword and bucket. It had been nerve wracking, watching and expecting to see a flash of pink and a splatter of red but he completed the weapon and bucket without any issues.

Technoblade was insanely powerful and Dream wasn't known for PVP prowess. If they fought head on, Techno would almost certainly win yet Dream was itching for a chance to see him. The hunt wasn't as dramatic as usual which he expected considering it was only one hunter yet he still felt disappointed. He was excited for the confrontations even if he was nervous.

Not having a chance to see that handso-

Dream let out a less than manly yelp as he almost wandered straight into a bubbling pit. His heart was racing as he realised how close he was to dying. He groaned and lightly smacked himself at the thought of dying like that. How embarrassing. He tried to remember what he was thinking about but grew distracted before he could remember.

The sound of flowing water was barely audible under the sound of lava hissing and bubbling but he had done this enough to notice every little detail. The water source was just beyond the tree line which was fortunate. They were close enough that walking between them was no issue.

He quickly used his pickaxe to break off some large rocks and placed them in a circle before using his bucket the scoop up some lava. He poured the hot substance in and went to grab some water, before lugging it back to the lava.

He repeated this process many times.

~~~

When Dream reached his final trip and turned with the water, he paused. In the middle of the path was a large stick, which wasn't suspicious alone, but there was a reason it concerned him.

That wasn't there a minute ago.

Where did it come from? He reasoned with himself that sticks came from trees and so he turned to the closest tree.

He glanced up and felt his heart freeze.

Crouched over head was a man in a red cape.

Dream tightened his grip on the bucket and bolted. The sound of someone hitting the ground and footsteps behind him made him run faster. Dream hopped on a stack of rocks and stretched up to pour the water. The position left his stomach vulnerable and he knew Techno wouldn't over look that. He tipped out the water sloppily in his haste to get out of a vulnerable position yet it was good enough. The portal was whole. He quickly threw the bucket in Techno's general direction.

He didn't check to see if it hit, instead prioritizing the portal. He pulled out the flint and steel, briefly fumbling. He gripped the items and hit them together, watching as sparks flew, yet it wasn't enough. His palms were sweaty and his movements stiff with nerves. He had failed to get the right angle and that one failure and the few seconds of delay it bought was too long. Techno was upon him.

The first strike caught the portal frame as Technoblade attempted to cut him open. Dream was hyper aware of the lava pool behind him as he dodged. He was backed into the frame and trapped. Before he had the chance to try to knock his enemy in, possibly his only way of escaping, Techno swept his feet out from under him. He was forced to go down, as an attempt to gain footing could send him into the heat. The wind was knocked out of his lungs by the impact with the obsidian at the bottom of the portal and Techno quickly straddled his chest, effectively pinning him.

Techno raised his sword and stabbed it down. Dream narrowly managed to block with his closest item.

The flint from his flint and steel.

The metal grinding against the flint created enough sparks to trigger the portal Dream was already inside. His opponent was just outside it, while Dreams head and upper shoulders were across the line. The mask saved Dream from raining sparks and Techno's gaze.

He didn't want Techno to see him smother his laughter at the expression Technoblade wore.

It was clear he hadn't seen this turn of events and was taken aback by it. His eyes were widened slightly and his jaw dropped. Dream didn't need to hide laughter for long, as his mood quickly sobered when Techno came to his senses. He had limited time before Dream was transported and even if the older entered now, there'd be a delay. Dream would go through alone and Techno wouldn't be there to stop him.

The weight of the pink haired man was still keeping Dream captive and he could only raise his forearms to cover as much of his face and neck as possible.

This was it, he thought. He was pinned, defenseless and on the recieving end of a blade.

Yet as the sharp tip drew near, it wasn't black or red that filled his vision, but purple. Techno wasn't fast enough to kill him and Dream was left in disbelief as the portal's teleportation saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nether portal thing sounds dumb i know but infinite water source isnt a real thing and the water flowing from one block wouldnt work cause well, water doesnt work that way. Any ideas on how to make it less dumb are appreciated but i got nothing
> 
> ~
> 
> Me: has 3 fics ive started and has trouble keeping up with them, hasnt even properly started number 3
> 
> Also me: I sHoUlD wRiTe MoRe FiCs
> 
> My brain is dumb >:O\
> 
> ALSO
> 
> School starts tomorrow (today?) So updates are gonna get even less frequent sorry


	11. Chapter 11

Within seconds, pausing only to ensure he wasn't above a lava lake, Dream was on his feet and running away from the obsidian portal. His leg seemed to be getting worse, no doubt from a lack of treatment yet he powered on. The nether was a wasteland filled with danger but it still didn't compare to the danger provided by Technoblade.

The hell scape was hot beyond amything you could imagine and the heavy metal armour seemed to drag him down, trapping the heat. Water couldn't touch the nether floor as it quickly evaporated, providing those who hadn't braved the hell with a vague idea of how hot it really was. Without boots, Dream knew his feet would be burning.

Dream used a pickaxe to mine through a wall, leaving the rock behind him to reseal the hole and hinder his hunter. As he turned to replace the netherrack, he saw Techno emerge from the swirling myriad of purples. Luckily the caped man did as Dream had and took a moment to figure out where he was, providing enough time for him to seal the hole without being seen.

He knew Techno would hunt him with the compass anyway but there was a chance he would go around the cliff or over it rather than through it. Dream would take any oppertunity to gain a few seconds, even if it wasn't guaranteed.

Inside, the hole was pitch black. The sound of ghasts crying and pigmen squealing barely pierced the netherrack, surrounding Dream and filling him with paranoia. Every few chunks of netherrack, he'd pause. Confusing tge noise of the nether with that of footsteps or a pickaxe mining. 

He managed to escape in a fairly short period of time, blinded by glowstone and fire after time in the dark. He overlooked a nether fortress and internally jumped for joy. It seemed they were harder to find each time and whenever he found one quickly he considered it a win. 

The closest point, a bridge connecting sections of the fortress, was close yet looking at the distance, Dream knew he wouldn't make it and the long drop would definately end this manhunt in dissatisfaction.

He turned to find an easier point of access and came face to face with Techno once again. The pink haired man had scaled the cliff as dream had hoped and stood above him. The distance was great enough that Techno couldn't reach him but short enough that he could drop down without risk. They both knew that it was better for him to stay where he was.

Dream was trapped since he had blocked off the tunnel and was on a narrow ledge. He couldn't run and couldn't hit Techno. It was a waiting game to see who'd make the wrong move first and both were willing to play.

"This seems familiar." Quipped Techno in a monotone voice. Dream lightly snorted knowing he what he was referring to.

"The outcome will be familiar too. I got away when we first spawned and I'll do it again."

One eyebrow raised clearly displaying disbelief.

"Then do it, nerd."

Dream unsheathed his sword, preparing for a fight. He had no plan and that scared him. He always had a plan yet the situation seemed hopeless. He refused to turnand search for another escape route as he knew it would require him to present his back to Techno.

Technoblade pulled out a glass bottle of water, taunting Dream with it. Techno knew the armour would be heating up as his own armour was too. The mask on Dream's face wouldn't help either. He downed half of it, savouring the feeling as it fixed his dry mouth. He dropped the empty bottle and watched Dream carltch it.

He acted indifferent but the slight tremble of his hands and the way his head turned, checking to see if any water was left, was an indication that Techno's mind games were working. Dreeam tried not to get distracted, but the dehydration was agonising. He needed a drink. While the masked man was distracted by the liquid, Techno prepared to drop down when he stopped himself.

The wails of a ghast grew louder as it drew near. If he dropped now, it could knock him off the ledge. He raised his blade ready to deflect a fire ball, but it didn't target him.

Dream shoved the bottle in his bag absent mindedly. He had bigger issues at hand, such as the ghast staring at him. The first charge narrowly missed, hitting where he stood moments prior. Seeing chunks of cliff go flying suddenly inspired him. He had a plan.

He raised the weapon, ready to deflect, yet at the last second, he moved left and forwards until the expected point of impact was behind him. He lowered his sword. The explosion was powerful as expected of a ghast and Dream was knocked forwards by the force. He hit the edge of the raised side of the bridge hard and narrowly managed to grab it as he scrabbled for a grip. He used the strength he had left to drag himself over it and stumbled to his feet. The ghast struck again, but this time Dream fought back.

The ball hit the ghast and it cried out, this time in agony rather than sorrow, before dying. The body despawned and left behind only a tear. Dream grabbed it and gave Techno a wave as he limped into the safety of a tower.

As soon as he was out of view, he collapsed down the wall. His back was burning and he wasn't exaggerating. The fireball hit closer than expected. As he spid down the wall, a faint clinking sound gave him an idea. He had the bottle, the tear. All he needed was a blaze rod and nether wart.

Soon his handicap would be gone.

~~~

Dream found the wart growing in a patch easily and stumbled across the blaze spawner not long after. He was glad it was close as he knew Techno would be searching for a way in, if he hadn't found one already.

The first blaze he fought went down easily but the second provided a challenge.

The fight was difficult and embarrassing. Usually he would recieve burns in fights with blazes but he came so close to dying he was more ashamed than relieved he survived. The blaze shot at him and he stepped out the way, not realising how close the wall was. His back hit the wall and the chest plate didn't stop all the pain. It still ached and in his moment of weakness, the blaze attacked again.

Dream barely realised the projectile was going to harm him in time. After avoiding it, he finished the fight as fast as possible, stabbing the mob twice before it went down. It dropped a rod and Dream quickly ran away from the spawner. He grabbed the rocks in his bag and placed them around the rod, propping it up. He ground the second to dust and used half of it to power the brewing stand as it added the nether wart. When it finished, he used the rest of the powder to add the ghast tear.

The pink potion was a life line he was fortunate to have. He tipped his mask up, only revealing his chin and mouth, and brought the bottle to his exposed lips. The liquid tasted vile. The nether made it too warm and the tear was salty yet he drank it all anyway, desperate and grateful for any help. The feeling of warmth that rushed through him was different to the heat of the lands. It was comforting and the throbbing in his leg and back faded. He'd grown to ignore the pain and hadn't realised how bad it was until it was gone. He felt stronger. More awake. More driven.

Technoblade could come for him, because now....

Dream was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUVE BEEN TRICKED, YOUVE BEEN BACKSTABBED AND YOUVE BEEN, QUITE POSSIBLY, BAMBOOZLED.
> 
> I lied. i refuse to update less out of spite. I wrote an assignment in english for creative writing and my teacher said i lack the drive and then tore into me because i dont plan anything.
> 
> I DO HAVE DRIVE! BUT YOu are also right, i dont plan and thats a problem, sorry Mrs B.
> 
> ALSO OH MY GOD MAGGIE IS CONFUSED LEFT KUDOS ON MY WORK AT SOME POINT LIKE SHE IS A GODDESS I LOVE HER TECHNODREAM FANFIC AND I DIDNT NOTICE REAL BRUH MOMENT. If youre reading this but somehow not hers, i recomend her work greatly, (even if i am competative and wanna get more hits than her)
> 
> She deserves it <3 its Direct Action by maggie_is_confused
> 
> FINALLY Grey, that bottle thing was convenient. Haha i know wierd, almost as if i forgot to get Dream glass in the overworld....


	12. Chapter 12

It was a fairly fast process to gather blaze rods. It was simple. Wait at a spawner, kill the blazes and collect what they drop. Dream manages to collect three without any problems, aside from a few singes on his hoody. Yet as he went to kill another, a shiver shot down his spine. Dread made his stomach sink and a cold sweat broke out, despite his environment.

His eyes scanned the nearby cliffs and the shore of the lava lake. He saw only dull red, no shine of iron armour or splash of pink hair. Yet he knew it couldn't be that easy. Technoblade wouldn't stand in the open.

The blaze before him shot a fireball and Dream was forced to focus on the threat at hand. The blaze dropped two rods and Dream had five. One more would almost guarantee he had enough. The feeling of being watched remained despite the distinct lack of Techno.

The feeling that something wasn't quite right only increased when the feeling suddenly vanished. Something was wrong here. He picked up the final rod and looked out once more, noticing something he previously hadn't. 

A large group of pigmen were fighting to get into a small box.

There was no way that was Techno, right?

~~~

That was indeed Techno.

As much as he avoided admitting it, Techno wasn't in denial. He made some large lapses in judgement at times. He wasn't perfect. However this mistake was arguably the worst of all. Despite that, he could proudly say it wasn't entirely his fault.

Dream had been running stood on the ledge of the tower, close enough to the edge that Techno felt no guilt aiming a bow at him. It was Dream's own terrible choice to stand so close that would get him killed. He chuckled softly at the thought, like he did when Skeppy's plans and traps failed. He was too focused to question it.

Technoblade was standing in a small opening. There was a mound on top of the cliff that resembled a small hut. He was surrounded by the rock like substance, leaving only a small gap to fire from that would be require great skill to fire into and an exit at the back.

His view was perfect. Focused on the blaze, Dream had his back to the cliff Techno stood on. No mobs or terrain between them made it almost too good to be true. He slid an arrow from his quiver, pulled the string back and let it fly.

It was at that very moment one of the pigmen walked in front of him.

Due to the size of the hole, he couldn't see it stood near, the nether rack destroying his peripheralvision. He was aware that there were pigmen, how could he not be? There was a large group when he came to this perch.

That only made his mistake worse.

He could do nothing but stare in shock as the arrow sunk into soft, rotting flesh. The abomination let out a shree squeal that hurt his ears, a sound that was followed by a chorus of grunts and groans from the many other monsters. Concerningly, a large amount cane from behind him, right by the 'doorway'.

He acted on instinct, using a pickaxe to take out a section of wall behind him, causing the gap to collapse and seal up. He realised instantly that he had made a mistake as the gap he fired from was swarmed. He was surrounded. If the situation wasn't so dire, he'd be kicking himself for this, but self-deprecation could wait.

He stabbed at random with his sword, catching a few of the beings, watching them collapse only to have their corpse trampled as another took their place.

He kept hacking away yet it felt like they were infinite in number. Each stab caused a shriek that he knew would be attracting more.

All hope felt lost when tradgedy struck.

His blade impaled the head of a pig-like creature and it fell, as he expected. Yet when he attempted to pull the blade back, he couldn't. It was stuck in the skull. He kept tugging but it required him to push his arm out his box. The body was on the floor and the angle made it impossible to grip his sword from inside.

A sharp, white hot pain struck his hand and he let out a yelp at the sensation. His grip loosend and the weapon fell out of reach. Upon retracting his arm, he saw red.

One of the beasts must have struck him with their sword. The gash wasn't too deep but it still ached. It wasn't his main concern, however, as it suddenly dawned upon him that he was stuck.

If he broke through a wall, the pigmen would swarm him. The chances of him fighting off that many were slim to none when he had a sword. Now he was screwed.

He could practically hear Philza laughing at his misery.

Just as he was debating mining up and trying to run, he heard more screeches from the swarm. A sound he knew meant death or injury which confused him. If he wasn't killing them, who was?

He knew there was only one logical answer, yet it was still hard to grasp the idea. Why would he be here? Why would he help?

Any doubt in his mind was vanquished when he looked through the hole and saw a flash of lime between pink and grey.

He peered out trying to see what was happening but the decaying monsters blocked his sight. He still listened, there was a small army of these creatures and only one Dream. He was waiting, fearfuly, of a silence. If the squeals stopped but they weren't all dead, it could only mean one thing.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. That was a good thing. If Dream died to the pignen, it would still be a win for Technoblade. He should be cheering the mons on, yet he found it hard to do so when his throat tightened with anxiety.

He tried to justify it internally. He just wants a clear win. To be the one to kill Dream so no doubt can remain as to who's the best. Totally.

Yet as he listened, the cries never ceased.

It took a minute for him to realise this was his chance. The pigmen were focused on his opponent, now he could escape.

By this point the ear splitting noises were growing less frequent. That meant either Dream was tiring or there were few Pigmen left. Either way he had to act fast. He used his pickaxe to destroy a chunk of the back wall at eye level. Upon seeing no pigmen, he kicked out the bottom section.

He crept around the prison he had escaped and saw no pigmen left. The large pile of corpses that were exclusively monsters implied Dream won, yet he was nowhere to be seen.

He began to heave corpses away, trying to uncover his only weapon but was interrupted by a sudden sound. Someone cleared their throat.

He spin on his heels and stood up in one smooth motion. Still, he saw nothing.

He felt something hit him in the back of the head, lightly. Turning once more, he noticed a foot dangling from the box he was just in. Looking up, he was met with a familar mask.

The pristine white was splattered red and his hoodie was mostly a dark crimson, masking the bright lime it once was. He looked truely frightening, yet Technoblade didn't fear him, even with no sword.

"Looking for something?"

There, in the clutches of his enemy, was his blade. Rather than anger or embarrassment, Techno felt only a warmth. One he associated with when Skeppy cheated to beat him or when Tommy tried to trap him. As if he and Dream were simply play fighting as friends.

This feeling seemed to grow more frequent, each time he saw that mask. Maybe when this was over, Techno wouldn't mind hanging out with Dream.

He had provided a challenge Techno had sought out for a long time. One that ignited a determination and drive that he hadn't felt since The Potato War. This game actually felt fun.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for a worthy opponent but I can't seem to find one."

The mask remained the same, hiding Dream's reaction, yet it couldn't disguise the quiet huff of a laugh. Techno felt strangely proud.

"Well, I have places to be, you know how it is. I'll leave this here."

Techno's eyes followed the iron weapon on instinct, watching it land on the ground a few metres from where he stood.

He turned back to look at the top of the cage once more and saw nothing. No obnoxious mask, no bright hoodie stained with blood. Nothing.

Dream was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hngggggg im sooo tired, tests galore and revision is hell. Im drowning glub glub. Im sorry, idk what my plan is anymore. I might write at random but no set schedule.
> 
> Im annoying i know. One day i say ill write a lot, next i say i cant write a lot, then i say ill write more and now im saying no again. Please done hate me, i didnt think exam prep would be this tiring.
> 
> ALSO thank you again for the support! The comments are so sweet and kind! I never thought this would get as popular as it has since dreamnotfound takes up most of the fanfics. As i said in my first note, i was mainly being self indulgent and only posted because i may as well. Seeing people genuinly enjoy it is amazing. 
> 
> (Also I never read it through before posting so any mistakes please feel free to point out. Danke!)


	13. Note About Techno's Opinion on Shipping

I know it can be annoying to people when authors update for notes but I think I should anyway.

So the Techno stream happened and there's mixed opinions on it. I realise this could be seen as rude but I'm going to finish this fic as I sorta planned. He called shipping cringe which is really vague. The way I see it, he just isn't a fan. I believe he would say he was uncomfortable if that was what he meant, however I don't know him so I can't claim to know. I'll need to debate this again if he says he doesn't want to be shipped but I'll cross that bridge when if I reach it.

As he never said he wanted people not to, I'll write my fic and just add warnings not to shove it in his face. I think quite a few people saw the anonymous fic aimed at Techno and Wilbur shippers. I don't try to upset the MCYT community on AO3 but they made it clear they don't care for rational debates when they turned off comments. They don't give others a chance to question them or defend themselves and that's disrespectful. I won't give them the respect they refuse me so I don't care if this annoys them. If anyone wants to debate this or has reason I should take this down or swap ships, I'm happy to discuss in comments.

To make up for the update not being a new chapter, I'll write one today and have it out in a few hours or so.

Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, i hate being serious and stuff. That felt really stiff. I typed it up in like 5 minutes so if it sounds wierd, sorry. Probably cause i rushed it. I just want to get that over with. I hate talking about potentially controversial stuff and don't want to get anymore involved or spend more time on it than nevessary


	14. Chapter 13

Dream wrinkled his nose in disgust at the feeling if his hoodie sticking to him. The warm blood had quickly turned cold and tacky, flaking off in some spots of his mask. The smell was repulsive, the stench of death, and sweat from the nether's heat. What he wouldn't give for a warm shower.

Such luxuries would have to wait, however. First he had to escape the hell like dimension. He had no compass, only his memory to guide him back. After running from Techno for what felt like hours, he found himself in a familiar location.

Behind him was the fortress, to his left the lava lake which meant the portal was straight ahead. He confirmed this deduction moments later as, after clearing a steep hill, he saw the crater left by a ghasts firecharge. He sped up, hoping to return to the overworld as soon as possible and avoid Techno. Although he doubted it would be hard, based off the pink haired man's navigation ability. 

The journey home wasn't silent by any means. The snorts of pigmen, wails of ghasts and crackle of fire alone seemed to disguise all other sound. This was concerning as it allowed opportunity for Technoblade to sneak up on him.

He was almost certain Techno was still far behind, yet to avoid such an incident, Dream took a detour, anyway, through a relatively flat location with fewer hiding spots, keeping an eye out for movement. His backpack was heavy, stuffed full of his armour. It may be seen as dangerous, to wonder without protection, but the heat was getting to him, leaving him dizzy and disoriented. It was safer to travel lighter.

The sound seemed to grow louder here, yet as Dream fell into the motions of killing mobs and walking, it faded to background noise. He began to hear his own thoughts again, now they weren't drowned out, yet he soon wished he couldn't.

Why? Why had he given Techno his sword back?! It was a prime oppertunity to take him down and buy time! He continued to ask himself similar questions, berating himself for his decision despite knowing why he did what he did.

He shook off the thoughts. He couldn't admit it and most certainly not now, while he was being hunted down by Techno. It was easy to get swept up in the excitement of the chase yet, in these calmer moments, it was impossible to avoid the knowledge that if he lost, he'd have to relinquish his anonymity.

He bit his lip, tasting the metallic tang of blood erupting in his mouth as he tried to suppress his feelings. He had no time for these thoughts. No time for any more moments of weakness. He refused to lose this competition, Techno had challenged him for a reason and Dream needed to prove he was a worthy opponent. What if he lost and Techno decided he wasn't worth his time? The anxiety threatened to strangle him as a lump built in his throat.

A red, almost mist, of blood added to that already coating him. It made a good camouflage, masking the bright lime that stood out amongst the darkness, yet Dream didn't care. The colour was ugly and inferior to his trade mark green. The piglin fell with a thump and Dream mindlessly trampled the corpse, not faltering for a second.

The sooner he got out and found a portal, the better. He could return to admiring the pinkette from afar, the only torment Sapnap and George calling him a simp. No more Techno hunting him down.

No more Techno...

He tried to convince himself that was a good thing, yet the pit in his stomach screamed otherwise. It was ignored as Dream prioritised entering the swirling mix of purple before him. His head swam as it dragged him through, tendrils of purple crawling across his body like hands reaching out and pulling him in.

~~~

Bad watched the once lime hoodie vanish, tuning out the shouting of his friends as they shouted at Dream. They knew he couldn't hear him but were annoyed enough they didn't care.

"DREAM HOW COULD YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU STAB HIM, IT-"

"He's so stupid! He could've-"

"-WAS AN EASY SHOT! WHEN I SEE YOU I'LL-"

"-Ended it there but he just had-"

"-KILL YOU I SWEAR!"

"-To show off! Fuck you Dream!"

"Language!" Bad scolded almost subconsciously, still focused on what he'd seen. Bad knew Dream didn't want to put on a performance. He knew the real reason Dream didn't kill his 'enemy'.

A small smile crept across his face. He hoped they'd figure it out soon. However it quickly vanished as a stray limb hit him across the back of his head, from George's flailing in frustration. 

"Will you muffins stop it already?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this. Im trying to progress the relationship but Ive never wrote a fic before so idk how to do it. Like, is it going forward? Is it doing the thing? Help?????
> 
> I know its irrelevant, but ITS HALLOWEEN!!!! Corona ruins trick or treating so most people dont care this year but its more than just free candy and im the only one still HYPED!!!! Spoopy season!!!!
> 
> (and kinktober but shhhh i totally dont care about that hahaha..... ha....)
> 
> And I know it's shorter than usual. I dont like that its under 1000 words but its 1AM and im tired man. Sorry :O/
> 
> BRUH SORRY FOR LONG NOTE BUT I CHECKED THE BOOKMARKS FOR TAGS I SHOULD ADD AND I SAW THE KINDEST NOTE EVER AND IF THAT PERSON SEES THIS THANK YOU IT MADE MY DAY PFHFPJF


	15. Chapter 14

Technoblade was screaming internally. His blank face and monotone voice as he talked to himself and any spectators that may be watching him hid this well but he knew Tommy and Phil would mock him later. Maybe Dream would assume he was planning something, or waiting with an ingenious plot, he could only hope. He turned the corner and spotted a mass of nether rack that vaguely looked like Wilbur if you tilted your head just right. It took all his strength to avoid collapsing and giving up.

He'd passed the Wilbur-rack once before this. How was he back here? He'd been walking in a straight line! He cracked a joke about his GPS recalibrating and desperately scrambled for a way to get out of this mess. The compass! He almost forgot about it in his dehydrated, tired state. Thinking quickly, he feigned spilling a bucket of water on himself, taking the chance to subtly glance at it while pretending to wipe at the spill. It was pointing east.

Dream couldn't be that far, it had only been a few minutes since they last seen each other. He began his treck to the portal. It was only when he had been walking for a minute or so that he realised how dumb his distraction was. Water buckets couldn't spill in the nether. This time, no amount of self restraint could stop him from slapping his forehead at his mistake.

~~~

Tommy glanced at Philza in concern, the man was laughing, doubled over and practically wheezing as Techno failed to hide his embarassment. Philza wiped a tear from his eye, storing the memory for a future date to mock his friend relentlessly.

~~~

Techno emerged from the searing heat of the Nether, pleased to bathe in the cool breeze of fresh air. He rushed towards the water source Dream used to make the portal, desperate to quench his thirst.

The water felt icy as he gulped it down with incredible speed yet he ignored the sensation in favour of hydrating. The river ran red as blood was washed away from his skin, sticky with drying blood and swear, and armour. The liquid bliss sent sharp spears of pain lancing up his forearm as it came into contact with the laceration on his hand.

The pain grew more present as he washed the wound, aware of how filthy he was. A nearby sheep generously offered it's wool with a couple prods from his sword, allowing him to sloppily wrap it. The work was less than optimal as he only used his left hand and the covering could hardly be called a bandage, but it did it's job and that was good enough.

He rose to his feet after harvesting mutton from the carcass with a technique radiating experience. The compass' red arrow pointed the direction the sun rose. East. 

That was down river, signifying a larger body of water. His hand throbbed at the mere thought of rowing but he refused to lose because of an over rated paper cut, however that didn't stop him from praying he didn't need to row.

As he began to walk once more, he realised why he saw Dream train in stamina so often. He had to respect the masked man's endurance and dedication to these events. Techno rarely made content. He produced quality work occasionally, opposed to daily, or even weekly, like many others. The idea of doing this so often made his head spin.

Or maybe that was the exhaustion. Thinking about it, how long has it been? When did he last sleep? He shook his head in an attempt to push away and ignore the thoughts. None of that mattered when there was walking to be done. When his foe was so far ahead.

~~~

Dream was certain he had already won, or at the very least, provided himself with a a much higher chance of success. Watching as the sun set once more, allowing endermen to spawn, he reflected on his current standings. He already had most of the pearls needed and a large supply of blaze powder as well as a great lead. It was hard to push away the feeling of confidence when everything seemed to be stacked in his favour. He combined the squishy orb with the shimmering powder to create one of the eyes before tossing it high into the air.

Rather than plummet to the ground, as gravity dictated it should, it froze mid air spinning to look in one specific direction and soaring that way for a few seconds. The motion wasn't new to Dream, but the eye's life like quality never failed to disturb him. Seeing it stare to the horizon as if seeing something Dream couldn't, he quickly noted the direction. The eye abruptly shut and dropped. Dream reached it just in time to save it from hitting the ground, catching the eye and placing it with the others. East, onto the sea. Dream was, fortunately, already heading that way after exiting the portal. In fact, at this moment, he was stood on the sand before the body, dividing him and his final destination.

However, he couldn't hunt it down yet. He still had enderpearls left to collect and returning to trade for them with the piglins was pointless. The creatures were greedy and violent, a terrible mix for any sentient being. To gain anything of significance, you must appeal to these traits, but their greed was immesurable and fluctuated with their mood. It could take a kingdoms worth of gold and Dream didn't have forever.

Additionly, their intelligence was remarkable considering what they were, it was almost impossible to see any correlation between them and their under developed relatives, pigmen. Yet their comprehension extended no further than trading and attacking. Something Techno had already seen, up close and personal. Remembering the sight made Dream giggle, a sound he was quick to mute.

A blatant loss of focus and control such as that encouraged him to move faster. By now, it was already pitch black and he was free to begin a tedious search. The endermen were elusive and hard to pinpoint. The only defining feature that seperated them from the shadows were the glowing magenta eyes that filled the nightmares of children everywhere. Mothers often warned of skeletal figures draped in darkness, or silhouettes dismantling homes piece by piece. Dream remembered a time he was petrified at the thought of facing the beings, but now he only smiled at the sight of them. Now, they were merely a promise of progression.

And he intended to progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i was gone so long, i was really busy and still am, with tests, covid, revision and hours waiting for school to end, i havent got as much time to update. I focused on this for a long time so i was writing for my other fics and i didnt realise how long it had been since the last update, honestly i hope school shuts down purely so i can write in lesson without being caught and shit.
> 
> I promise, even if im infrequent, i wont go over a month without updating ever again. 
> 
> Also, I hate this chapter. It started okay i think but it just deteriorates as it goes. I wrote the first half a few weeks ago and finished most of it last week. I only just completed it and I think its clearly disjointed. Ill probably rewrite parts later but the plotcwill stay the same. I jusf dont want to hold onto this longer since its taken so long. So if it sucks, im really sorry

**Author's Note:**

> You probably don't care but this is my first fic so don't hate me too much. They'll probablybe at least a little ooc but idk.  
> That's cause I'm shipping their minecraft characters so it's up to interpretation. How i see Dream in minecraft probably won't match with how he is irl.


End file.
